How It Came To Be
by Satchi Claus
Summary: What happens when Gackt wants an orgy? How will those he invited react to being asked to join in the fun? And how will this night of forbidden pleasures end? Or will it? 0928soubi says its good, so trust her! I just suck at summaries


**Hyde approached the door to the suite with caution. He couldn't **_**believe **_he had gotten talked into this. Of _all_ the crazy things Gackt had _ever_ asked him to do, _this_ was the _strangest_. And he had been _stupid_ enough to _actually _fall into Gackt's plot. With a grumble, he paused to this about just _how_ he came to be in this situation…

…"_An annual WHAT, Gackt???"_

"_I want to start an annual orgy. First, our group will have a wonderful dinner in a fine hotel restaurant. Then, we'll all head upstairs to a large, exquisite suite for a night of pure sexual release. It'll be fun, I promise. I can see our slogan now: first served, first cum. I want you to be there, Haido." Gackt pleaded, giving Hyde the puppy pout._

"_There is NO WAY IN HELL I'm participating in an annual orgy!!!" Hyde countered fiercely._

"_But Haaaaaaiiiiiidoooooo, I'd REALLY love it if you came." Gackt said, his pout faltering as he said 'came' and he giggled. "How about a game of Rock Paper Scissors?" Gackt offered, smirking at the last word._

_Hyde rolled his eyes. "Fine. ONE round. If I win, no more of this orgy business."_

"_And if I win, you'll come?"_

_Hyde nodded, then glared. "Wait, quit with the sex jokes already!!!"…_

…Hyde should have _known_ his luck wouldn't let him win. The instant he touched the door handle, he felt a wave of desire blind side him from the room. He glared, feeling mildly upset that they'd start without him. And after _all_ that Gackt went through to even get him to go. He sighed and flung the door open to see Gackt, Maya, Kamijo, Aoi, Miyavi, _and_ Hizaki in a writhing mass of naked sweaty bodies on the floor. Gackt was being ravished senseless by the five other men. Hyde glanced at the bed to see Jui and Kai, also naked, entangled in the sheets.

Gackt motioned for Hyde to strip and then join them on the floor, so Hyde began a seductive little strip. However, he offered Gackt only a coy smile before making his way over to the bed. Hyde crawled up in between Jui and Kai and captured Kai's lips in a kiss. Jui's fingers skated down to Hyde's entrance and he immediately slid one inside. Hyde shifted his position, allowing Jui better access while Kai's hand slithered to Hyde's hardening member, closing around it and stroking. Hyde let out a moan before slipping his tongue into Kai's mouth.

Jui slowly slid another finger into Hyde's hole, reaching for and stroking his prostate. Hyde gasped, breaking the kiss and pushing against Jui's fingers. Kai began stroking him harder and he let out a loud, ragged moan. The sounds of Gackt's group grew silent, but the three on the bed didn't seem to notice. Jui added in a third finger, making Hyde squirm as he thrust them in and out, stroking the prostate and scissoring as he went in. Hyde writhed, torn between impaling himself on Jui's talented fingers and thrusting into Kai's pumping hand.

The bed beneath them dipped as the six others joined them. Hyde felt Jui's fingers leave him and he was flipped onto his back. Familiar warm hands grasped his hips and rolled them so a familiar engorged cock could press into his entrance. Hyde let out a soft cry as Gackt filled him, the two locking gazes. Hyde felt an understanding hit him. The reason Gackt had wanted Hyde there was so he could have what was his in front of the others. They could all do so much but not a one could have Hyde…or Gackt, but that was for a different reason entirely.

As Gackt slammed into Hyde, Miyavi reached in and began stroking Hyde's erection firmly while Kamijo began sucking Miyavi's cock. At the same time, he was caressing the guitar samurai's sack, making Miyavi moan and squeeze Hyde harder. This, in turn, made Hyde moan again and Gackt thrust into him harder. Kai propped Hyde's upper half up using pillows, then positioned himself high up on Hyde's chest. Kai's erection was within reach, so Hyde began caressing the tip with his tongue. Kai shuddered and moved closer so Hyde could take more of him into his mouth where that _godly_ tongue was waiting to play.

Hyde let his hand slide up to Kai's ass where he rubbed the pad of his thumb across the puckered rim. Kai shivered with delight and pushed against it. Hyde chuckled, the vibrations from it tickling across Kai's cock. He pushed two fingers into Kai and thrust them in and out relentlessly, constantly hitting the sweet spot that made Kai cry out. Jui, Aoi, and Hizaki were similarly ravishing Maya nearby. The room filled with the sounds of lovemaking: soft gasps and moans and flesh hitting against flesh. All too soon, Gackt came, followed by Hyde. Kai came in Hyde's mouth with a cry of his name. The others finished in their own time.

The night continued with many more sessions and morning found them sleeping in an entangled heap. As they all left, after the big clean up process, Hyde turned to Gackt. Gackt looked at him, amusement in his twinkling blue eyes.

"You said you wanted to do this _annually?_" Hyde demanded and Gackt looked at him with a pout.

"Yes. Why? Weren't you satisfied?" Gackt's reply made Hyde chuckle and pull him into a big hug.

"Can't we make it _monthly_?" He whispered into Gackt's ear pleadingly.


End file.
